Moment In Time
by da-mouse
Summary: Moments from the manga or out of the blue, recreated and modified. Short, and nothing really original. Mostly KyoxYuya. Reviews are most appreciated. - Updated: 2 Kyo x Yuya ficlets
1. Firsts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo [SDK], even though I would love to take Kyo for myself. No such dice, sigh. This fic is written purely for enjoyment. And nothing else. 

**Note**:   
- This fic consists of moments from the SDK manga that I like [^_^ majority of which = Kyo/Yuya hints] rewritten with a few thoughts thrown in. Please do not expect originality, and expect short pieces.   
- Some facts might be off a little, as I could not remember the exact scene, and I do add my own bits and pieces to suit the flow, so please forgive me for that. 

**Moment In Time  
**written by: da*mouse ®

  
**Firsts**

**  
**Everything was completely chaotic as ninjas, soldiers, and armed men appeared to stream into the Tokugawa compound. Yuya grasped the handle of her gun, prepared for battle if she was ever needed to go into it.

Which was probably inescapable. 

She could see Yukimura, Benitora and Kyo, all three of them poised to fight. Yukimura was smiling easily, not a ruffled feather, while Benitora gripped his weapon tightly, gaze sweeping over the enemy, his gaze intent.

Kyo, as usual, wore his sadistic grin, as those infamous blood-red eyes flashed. _Probably consumed with joy, to have the chance to kill someone_, Yuya thought, not without fear. It was difficult not to fear the dangerous man. Each and every time she responded sharply to his backhanded and harsh comments, she found herself consumed with dread, bracing herself with the possibility of being killed, slashed into pieces by that sword of his.

There was no telling what Kyo could do, what he was capable of. 

A masked ninja approached her, and she temporarily stopped thinking, pulling out her gun, and releasing the catch. Before she could shoot, though, a sword came down at the ninja's back, and she winced slightly as the ninja fell with a grunt, blood pooling around his body.

"Woman." Kyo's voice was cold. "Get out of the way, you're a disturbance."

Yuya's eyes widened as her temper flared up, almost an automated response to Kyo and everything he uttered. "WHAT!?!  I'll stand anywhere I damn well please, you…"

"Or else…don't leave my side."

The rest of her sentence lost, she stared at him with wide eyes as those words escaped his mouth. His eyes, holding hers for a spilt second, regarded her with no emotion, and he broke the gaze, turning to slash an attacking soldier. Those eyes glittered, as they always did when Kyo was holding his sword. 

He stepped away from her, ignoring her completely, while she, still stood stock-still, his words repeating themselves over and over in her head. 

_Don't leave my side_.

What did he mean by those words? Never had anyone spoken to her…not to leave…what…did he mean? 

Such words from Onime no Kyo. How was she to interpret it?

She didn't know.

She was snapped back to reality as a sword narrowly missed her. Running towards Kyo, she stood close to him, back to back, her gun drawn, her mind already focused on the battle ahead. She knew that she could not lose concentration, not when they were so obviously outnumbered.

_Don't leave my side._

It probably meant nothing, she knew of that possibility. The tone was brash, flat. 

But still, those words echoed and lingered.

There was truly no telling what Kyo could, or would, do. 

No way at all.

  
  
  
-Finis-  
  


da*mouse ®  
posted January 5th, 2004

**-scene from SDK manga, volume 3, modified-**

Reviews are much appreciated, but seeing that few are fans of this particular anime/manga, I'm not expecting much. But if you do happen to drop by, leave me feedback, be it a flame or whatever.

Thanks! ^_^


	2. Belief Held

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo [SDK], even though I would love to take Kyo for myself. No such dice, sigh. This fic is written purely for enjoyment. And nothing else. 

**Note**: minor spoilers for manga volume 6. Tread with caution. ;)

**Moment In Time  
**written by: da*mouse ®

  
**Belief Held  
  
  
**

"If you said that it wasn't you…I will believe you, Kyo…!"

_I believe you…I believe you…as long as you said you didn't do it, I will believe it._

Echoes of the exact same words then formed in his mind, along with that face…the obscure face…

_Kyo…I believe you…_

His lips twisted into a bitter and sarcastic smile, and he turned away from her. He could feel her eyes boring through his back, as if she was trying to read him, gauge him, and understand him. Trying, but not succeeding. 

Who could ever begin to understand him? Who would even want to? All that understanding, companionship, brotherhood nonsense was pathetic. He didn't need anyone. To sympathize, to comprehend, anything.   

He whipped around to face her standing behind him, her hands still wrapped around her gun. Posture rigid, lips drawn into a straight line, but eyes trained on him. Anger glittered in those eyes, but along with it, was firm decision, so clearly mirrored. 

And trust. She said she trusted him. 

His blood-red orbs narrowed at her. She met his gaze defiantly, with that unwavering faith. 

Waiting for his response. Waiting to believe him. 

Something stirred within him. Almost against his will, he welcomed the confidence she held. Confidence that she held… in him.

_She will believe me…_

Immediately, he slashed the notion from his mind. He was Onime no Kyo, slayer of a thousand men. He was a demon. Evil. Inhumane.

Who could so foolishly place their trust in him?

_In the end, there were only lies._

His red eyes darkened, and he tightened his grip on his Muramasa. Turning his back on her again, he walked, pushing everything that transpired out of his mind. Insignificant events as such weren't worth remembering. 

_I don't need…_

Conviction from a sixteen-year-old bounty hunter he regarded as nothing was just that. Nothing. 

"Believe what you want. I don't care."

He knew that sentence held the slightest shadow of a lie. 

But Kyo chose to ignore it. 

  
  
  
-Finis-  
  


da*mouse ®  
posted January 5th, 2004

**-scene from SDK manga, volume 6, modified-**

Reviews are much appreciated, but seeing that few are fans of this particular anime/manga, I'm not expecting much. But if you do happen to drop by, leave me feedback, be it a flame or whatever.

Thanks! ^_^


	3. Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo [SDK], even though I would love to take Kyo for myself. No such dice, sigh. This fic is written purely for enjoyment. And nothing else. 

**Note**: minor spoilers for manga volume 7. At least I think it is volume 7…might be volume 5…*shrugs*…will correct this bit after confirmation. 

**Moment In Time  
**written by: da*mouse ®

  
**Goodbye  
  
  
**

_Goodbye…Yuya-san…_

A malicious smile spread across his face as he echoed the words of the one he hated to the young woman in front of him. He didn't know why he chose to do that bastard a favor and relayed his words to her. 

Maybe it was because that he hoped, since the one she so wanted to see, that damn Kyoshiro, had deserted her, she would choose to leave him, Kyo, alone, and conveniently be bothering someone else. 

He didn't want her hanging around. He didn't need her to be with him. She was an irritating pest, a distracting burden.  

He wanted her to go.

And since Kyoshiro had said goodbye, maybe she would go. 

The face in front of him was pale, and her eyes wide.

"Go…goodbye?" She stammered, her expression one of pure shock…and something else. Sadness…? Grief…?

He couldn't tell, and couldn't be bothered to interpret.

Then her face cleared, and she exploded. "That jerk! What did he mean by that? How could he just leave, just say one stupid, simple goodbye? Does he think this is the end of everything? Doesn't he know…? How could he? Just leave?"

He studied her face stoically. It was red with exertion and anger after that little tirade. Her hands clenched into fists as she stared at him, almost if willing that bastard to come out, to answer her.

He scoffed. 

_No chance of that. No chance at all. _

His red eyes narrowed at her. "You seemed to care a lot about him." 

"Of course! We were traveling companions…friends…of course I care!"

As he listened, there was something, something bothering him. Incessantly. The thought. The feeling likened to an irritating fly buzzing around, one he couldn't get rid of. That strange feeling settled itself at the pit of his stomach.

Before he knew what he was saying, those words escaped him. "If…it was…me…?"

Surprise now etched all over her face. She took a step towards him, one hand extended as if to reach out to him. "Kyo…?"

_If it was me…?_

He was out of his mind. He didn't know what he was thinking. If it was him? 

She wouldn't have cared.

He was Onime no Kyo.

Not Mibu Kyoshiro.

Looking at the young woman he called his slave, the young woman who was one of the very few that could meet his gaze unflinchingly, seeing apparent concern for the hated soul inside this body, his hatred for his nemesis inexplicably grew. 

Automatically, his grip on his sword tightened, and he felt anger building up. Pure anger.

_I will kill you, Mibu Kyoshiro. I will kill you…_

  
  
  
-Finis-  
  


da*mouse ®  
posted January 5th, 2004

**-scene from SDK manga, volume 5 or 7, modified-**

Thanks toreviewers,**Alyson Metallium, Helena, marnika, dawnsama, metallicme, kaneman, snazzy, mummy Ringo and ryune-chan.** ^_^ You guys made my day. 

**Metallicme**: I will definitely write on other characters. ^_^ In fact, I am thinking of a nice little Akira-centered ficlet. 

Reviews are much appreciated.

Thanks! ^_^


	4. Used To Be

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, cos if I did, Kyo and Yuya would be married by now. Hoho.

**Note: **Spoilers scattered throughout the whole short piece. No way to avoid them. 

**Moment in Time  
**written by: da*mouse ®

**Used To Be**

I always knew what I wanted. Ever since that fateful battle of Sekigahara four years ago, ever since Kyo disappeared…I have been living for one purpose and that purpose alone.

To bring back Onime No Kyo, no matter what the cost was. I never believed that he was dead. Many said that Mibu Kyoshiro killed him, Kyoshiro emerged the victor in that battle, but I never believed it. He was Onime No Kyo, and he wouldn't just…die. Not like that. 

Being part of the twelve Juunyishinshous was part of my plan to search for and recover Kyo's body. Relentlessly I followed every single link…until that meeting with Yuya-san that brought me to Kyo. Kyo, trapped in Kyoshiro's body. 

"Kyo…it has been a while." My tone was cool, but I was hiding my euphoria. He didn't have to know how glad I was to see him, how ecstatic I was that my instincts were right. 

But Kyo…seemingly had changed. I could not see, but I could sense. I could sense the change in Kyo although I didn't know what it was. Nevertheless, I still pursued my hunt for his body. I believed that was the only way I could bring back Kyo, bring back the real Kyo that I respected and feared at the same time.

I wanted Kyo back, I craved for those days when it was the just the five of us, even though Akari was an irritating and weird character. Only with them I could feel my own sense of fulfillment and belonging. 

Then I found Kyo's body. It was the final step…final step to my plan. 

But there was something that I had to know. Something that I had suspected and wished desperately not to be true. 

I went to Kyo, and told him that I had his body with me. If he wanted it, he would have to come with me. And then…I told him that Yuya-san was…dead.

His rage was so immense that it was enough to overthrow Kyoshiro's soul and regained control of that body. Those eyes flashed at me with red-hot anger…and something else that I could not, or perhaps would not, decipher. Still, the word lingered in my mind, in my own disappointment. 

_Grief_. 

"Akira…you are a liar."

And at the moment I _saw_. And I understood. I confirmed my own suspicions. 

Kyo was no longer Onime No Kyo. 

Onime No Kyo would never show one shred of emotion for _anyone_, let alone a woman. 

But I still believed…I still believed that I could bring him back. No matter what, I still could…and I had to. I refused to see this new Kyo, this Kyo with…_feelings_. It was not right. Because I wanted, no, I needed for things to be the way they used to be. Kyo and the Shiseiten, to walk the grounds of Japan, and ruling it like we used to. 

Just the five of us. 

But now, standing at one with Bontenmaru and seeing Kyo once again putting his life on the line because of her…of Yuya-san…I couldn't help wondering…

Whether was it possible…to have things the way they used to be. 

-Finis-

da*mouse ®  
posted March 29th 2004

I had wanted this to an Akira-centered fic, but guess what, it turned out to be something along the lines of Kyo/Yuya again. Argh…I am so hung up on them, it's pathetic.

Now raking my brain for a Hotaru-centered piece. Hopefully it won't turned out to be as "centered" as this one.

Thanks to reviewers and reviews are much appreciated! ^_^


	5. Unexplainable

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, Kamijyo-sensei refused my offer of two holes in a pocket.

**Note**: This drabble, and the few following ones, might not make much of a sense. I'm in a weird, strange mood.

**Moment In Time  
**written by: da-mouse ®

**Unexplainable  
  
**

He was finding it so much harder to sleep nowadays. More often than not, he'd find himself jerking awake at night, not aware of some sub-consciousness clutching at him, remnants of his dreams still in front of his hazy eyes, and he'd stumble over sleeping bodies to look at that one single girl to assure himself that she was safe.

Then he'd walk back to his own sleeping space, muttering one thousand curses, mostly cursing at himself. No one would ever believe it – he didn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to admit it, so he wrote all of that as tricks of the sleeping mind and be done with that, no matter how loud was the snickering voice in his mind.

Of course, there was one simple way to explain the way he was behaving – but he was not like any other man, and heads will roll before he would even consider what he was doing was out of concern and that idiotic L-word absolutely refused to think about. Yes, heads _will_ roll, including his. Especially his, in this case.

A thousand-man slayer did not bother about matters of the heart, not at all, because he didn't possess a heart. He was a killer. And that was that.

Even so, he could not stop his eyes from flickering to that particular little corner, where a blonde bounty huntress was curled up like a cat, snoring slightly, long fingers clutching at the end of a frayed blanket.

A corner of his mouth lifted, and he did the one thing he could think of.

He cursed himself again, lying down, closing his eyes, and tried to sleep.  
  
-Finis-

da-mouse ®  
posted October 27th 2004

Errr. Review? XX


	6. Nightmare

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, Kamijyo-sensei refused my offer of two holes in a pocket.

**Moment In Time  
**written by: da-mouse ®

**Nightmare**

She was bleeding. Bleeding profusely, there was blood everywhere. Her face was twisted in pain, her mouth in a grimace, as she struggled not to scream or cry, but to manage a small smile. That one movement brought more blood, as she coughed, and it spewed from her mouth, adding to the reddening pool surrounding her feet. Her head dropped, her limbs weakened, as she fell, her blonde hair floating, framing her face, gradually staining crimson as she collapsed onto the ground.

One more cough, a weak, pathetic little sound, and she was still. As still as stone, no, _death_. As still as death.

He wanted to run forward, to yell at her, to shake her, to slap her senseless, _anything_, that would make her open her eyes, look at him, and slap him back. But his foot seemed rooted to the ground as he could only watch helplessly as her body seemed to shrink before his eyes, and the pool of blood spread itself.

_Damnit__, woman! You don't have any fucking permission to die on me! Do you hear that? Stand up and FIGHT!_

If she heard him, she gave no indication. She laid still, her face paler than ever against the blood, flaxen, bloodless, complexion.

He still couldn't move. His feet were as heavy as a thousand rocks, and he couldn't move.

_NO! I won't let you…won't let you fucking DIE, you…I won't…don't…_

_I…need…_

He woke up then, panting heavily, a slight rivulet of sweat trickling down his forehead, his heart pumping like mad as his eyes gradually cleared the surroundings around him until they landed on _her _slight figure.

Her breathing was even, as she slept. She was not bloody, nor was she dying. And he felt a little like a fool, but he always brushed aside any sort of feelings with a snarl.

It was, like all those other times, only a nightmare. He didn't know _why _the word nightmare might associate itself with his dream. He was no stranger to blood, gore and death.

_Because it was her.__ Shiina Yuya._

He scoffed then, laughing, as he laid back down to a sleeping position. The idea that he might even remotely care for that wench was laughable.

Maybe the notion wasn't very funny after all – as he found himself lying with his eyes wide open for the rest of the night, unable to sleep, not wanting to dream anymore.  
  
-Finis-

damouse ®  
posted January 5th, 2004

Bleargh. Someone put me out of my misery of producing sap.


End file.
